herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ryutarou Sakagami
Ryutarou Sakagami is one of the major characters of Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest. He is the best friend of Kouki Amanogawa and childhood friend of both Shizuku Yaegashi and Kaori Shirasaki. He is one of Hajime Nagumo's classmates (usually he considered Hajime as a friend due to his mutation). Personality He is your typical energetic muscle-brained person. He values hard work and tends be rash in his actions. While he's not as dense as Kouki, Ryutarou is still pretty slow when it comes to understanding women feelings. He is loyal to his friends and once look down on Hajime before he fall but not anymore due to his survival and monstrous appearance. He feared and shown respects the mutated Hajime after he murdered Cattleya. He admired military soldiers and idolized Gunnery Sergeant Hartman as he considered Hajime to be a pupil of his idol. He loves military training methods as his dream is to become a police officer. He has a strong touching momentum of begging Hajime to train him as he considered him a friend for his strong resolve. Unlike Kouki, Ryutarou doesn't condemned Hajime as he murdered the traitorous creep, Daisuke Hiyama as Ryutarou has such terrible memories of how his absolute hatred toward Hiyama even worse when he temporarily murdered Kaori as he will never forgive Hiyama for what he have done even in school and Tortus. He take Hajime's warning seriously as he let Hajime to have his childhood friends (Kaori and Shizuku) to fall for him to ensure not to get involved on Hajime's bad side. After Hajime revived Kaori, Ryutarou given Hajime his gratitude. His touching momentum has also allowed Hajime to spare Kouki's life and give him chances. Seeing conflicted between Hajime and Kouki, Ryutarou viewed himself to be weaker than Kouki but more weaker than Hajime as he deemed himself to be a worthless sidekick. When Hajime opened to enhanced weapons and armors with newly powerful abilities, Ryutarous had his gauntlets to be upgraded but when tested his newly abilities, Ryutarou's respects for Hajime has suddenly increased. After returning to Japan, Ryutarou gives Hajime his appreciations even sympathy Hajime of his survival and mutation and his respects for him as grew even more. Unlike Kouki, Ryutarou wish to get him a girlfriend who loves him not to eager to get one for himself as he got Suzu Taniguchi as his girlfriend. He has no romance feelings for Kaori and Shizuku as he only considered them as friends not lovers and allowed them to be in romance with Hajime to ensure his own safety from Hajime's bad side. Relationships Hajime Nagumo Ryutarou originally look down on Hajime of not having superhuman abilities before his fall. But when he survived and became more powerful, Ryutarou fears Hajime by showing his respects for him and his demonic strength. Like the most of his classmates, Ryutarou takes Hajime's warning seriously when he killed Cattleya. During the war in Heiligh Kingdom, Ryutarou shown in fear when Hajime murdered the traitor, Hiyama. When Hajime was about to kill Kouki for his insolence, Ryutarou (along with Suzu and Shizuku) was able to get Hajime of giving them chances of helping them clear the labyrinths and destroy Ehit with his strength. Unlike Kouki, Ryutarou has no jealously on Hajime of his harem abilities get beautiful girls (including Shizuku and Kaori) to be in love with him as he allowed Shizuku and Kaori to be in love with Hajime. Ryutarou valued his friends instead of prides as he doesn't condemned Hajime of murdering the traitor, Hiyama as Ryutarou will never forgive Hiyama for his betrayal. For reviving Kaori, Ryutarou gives Hajime his gratitude. Witnessing Hajime trained the Haulia Tribe how to fight, Ryutarou considered Hajime to be a pupil of Gunnery Sergeant Hartman. Having resolves, Hajime gotten touched as he accepted to train Ryutarou when considered him as a friend. After enhanced Ryutarou's twin gauntlets, Ryutarou's respects for Hajime has suddenly increased even more when testing his gauntlets' new powers. After Ehit's death, Ryutarou sympathized when heard how Hajime mutated to gain powers by giving him more respects as Ryutarou believe he won't able to be the same as Hajime. After returning to Japan, Ryutarou gives his appreciations to Hajime even more as referred to be a "God Slaying Demon King". Kouki Amanogawa Kouki has been best friends with Ryutarou since elementary school. They have differences. Kouki is an airhead of his delusional pride and empty ideals while Ryutarou is a level head who has no prides or ideals. After Hajime's survival, Kouki dislikes Hajime for getting a lot of attraction for girls, while Ryutarou shown respects for Hajime due to his admiration for military army when considered Hajime as a pupil of his idol, Gunnery Sergeant Hartman. While Hajime killed Hiyama, Kouki condemned Hajime despite Hiyama is a traitor but for Ryutarou doesn't due to his bitter memories of his hatred toward Hiyama after killed Kaori just like the rest of his classmates. Ryutarou shown his jealous even a little of Kouki's once attraction from girls until they are more attractive to Hajime, Kouki holds jealously toward Hajime while Ryutarou has no jealously Hajime at all due to not wanted to be in his bad side. Ryutarou considered him to be weak than Kouki but more weaker than Hajime seeing their conflict and Ryutarou deemed himself to be a worthless sidekick. Suzu Taniguchi Suzu is Ryutarou's girlfriend even since they've first met. They have good relationship. Ryutarou isn't jealous of Hajime of giving Suzu a pair of twin iron fans but rather give appreciation. After returning to Japan, their relationship still ongoing. Kaori Shirasaki Ryutarou is Kaori's childhood friend. She despised his recklessness. Unlike Kouki, Ryutarou has no love feelings for Kaori due to his relationship with Suzu. After Hajime's survival, Ryutarou has no objects for Kaori travels as he allowed her to be with Hajime as he doesn't want to be involved on Hajime's bad side. After Kaori's death by Hiyama, Ryutarou holds hostility toward Hiyama as he will never forgive the traitor since at school from his bitter memories even though Hajime killed him instead of condemning Hajime for killing Hiyama. When Hajime revived Kaori, Ryutarou owe Hajime for reviving her and still allowing Kaori to be with Hajime. Shizuku Yaegashi Ryutarou is Shizuku's childhood friend since elementary school. Unlike Kouki, Ryutarou has no romance feelings for her as he is in already relationship with Suzu. He allowed Shizuku to be in love with Hajime as he doesn't want to be involve into Hajime's bad side after he murdered Hiyama. Enemies Daisuke Hiyama Like many of his classmates, Ryutarou despised Hiyama as he considered him as a jerk back in school for his lust for Kaori and bullied Hajime from the past. Ryutarou was easily manipulated by Hiyama's lies. When Hiyama killed Kaori, Ryutarou's hatred toward Hiyama increased as he will never forgive him. Ryutarou shown in fear when Hajime killed Hiyama. When Hiyama's true color was revealed, Ryutarou hold a hateful memories of Hiyama as he chose to never forgive and considered him both a creep in school and a traitor in Tortus. Eri Nakamura Eri was Ryutarou's close friend. However, Eri revealed that Ryutarou and the rest of their classmates were nothing but pawns to her. Ryutarou holds hostility when she attempted to turn Kaori in Hiyama's undead sex slave until he was relief when Hajime ruined their plans. Ehit Ryutarou once respected Ehit. However, when his teacher, Aiko revealed Ehit's true nature, Ryutarou discarded his respects for their fake gods and sided with Hajime to destroy them.Category:Sidekicks Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Lawful Good Category:Misguided Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Weaklings Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wise Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:In Love